


Lucky Strike

by darkhavens



Category: Actor RPF, Rebel Without a Cause (1955)
Genre: 1950s, Age Difference, Golden Age Hollywood, M/M, Post-Coital, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened between Sal and Jimmy between scenes during the filming of 'Rebel Without a Cause'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of making the movie 'Rebel Without a Cause', Mineo was 16 and Dean was 24. If that kind of age disparity turns you off, read no further.

Loose-limbed and achingly post-coital, Sal watched Jimmy lean across his chest to grab the half-empty pack of Lucky Strikes from the motel's bedside cabinet.

"It's really unfair, you know?"

Sal didn't expect Jimmy to have a clue what he was talking about, or to actually care now he'd gotten what he wanted, but lying there in silence made him feel somehow dirty, like he should be getting dressed and scurrying away under cover of darkness. Well, to hell with that.

Jimmy kinked an eyebrow inquisitively, slipped two fresh cigarettes into his mouth and struck a match. He lit them both with one drag, languidly shook the match out, then held one of the smokes to Sal's lips.

"What's that?"

It was obvious from the glaze in Jimmy's eyes that he was already back to plotting how to get Brando's dick up his ass. Some things never changed - Jimmy's brutal honesty, even in bed, was apparently one of them. Sal sighed.

"How the crew keeps giving me shit about Plato being a fag. Jeez, Jimmy, that's what started this whole thing." Sal waved a hand over their sated naked bodies. "This, they could care less about, but a goddamn movie character…"


End file.
